The present invention is related to a method for determining a control reserve of one or plural wind energy plants, for the operation of which a desired value is preset for at least one electric variable.
With increasing capacity of wind energy plants and the combination thereof to wind parks, there is a demand to be able to regulate or control, respectively, the feeding of electric power into the electric grid. Already to-day it is known to operate wind energy plants and wind parks with a throttled power, when no higher power can be fed into the grid.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a method and a wind energy plant which offer the possibility to currently estimate the existing power reserve of an electric variable in a throttled operation with simple means.